godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Arc 4.5 Chapter 3 - Singularity Cult - Level 4 Burst
Ken: Ugh..... what happen? Ken sit up and he realize something is wrong Ken: Wait...... He look at his hands Ken: Im in Ken's body?! It seem that Ken's God Arc have swapped positions Chimera Cerberus: RRRAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHH!! The Aragami's roar can be hear from far away Ken (God Arc): Ah, that Aragami! He stand up and run out of the dust cloud, giving the Aragami a chase Grendel: Hes alive?! Guy: Sir, the Aragami is moving closer to the Den! Grendel: Try shooting front of that Aragami Guy: Roger! Grendel: theres something on his back... Grendel use the binocular to watch what on Ken's back Grendel: A broken wing..... its look like a fallen angel trying to protect innocent lives BOOM!! Chimera Cerberus: RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Guy: The shot manage to stop the Aragami's movement Grendel: Great job, keep it like that! Guy: Roger! Grendel: Hey, Ken. The Aragami is close to you Ken (God Arc): Ken (God Arc): (Ah, I can sense it getting closer) Grendel: Ummmm.... bad news. The Aragami got a civillian trapped Ken (God Arc): ?! Ken stop for a moment and then start jetting through the road Ken (God Arc): RRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SLASH!! Chimera Cerberus: RRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! The Aragami knocked into some buildings Ken (God Arc): Are you okey, lady? Teenage girl: U-uh... The girl answer him with scared voice and trembling Ken (God Arc): Get out of here! Find a hiding spot that Aragami hard to reach! Teenage girl: O-okey... ! The girl run away from the place Grendel: Good job but dont let your guard down yet! Ken (God Arc): I know.... Suddenly, the Aragami dash from the houses, destroying them in the process Chimera Cerberus: RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Ken side step the attack and counterattack with a powerful roundhouse slash Chimera Cerberus: RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Ken (God Arc): ......... Its getting cold The tempreture dropped until Ken can see his own breath Chimera Cerberus: GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! Ken (God Arc): If youre planning to rip my stamina, it wont work Mist start gathering under Ken's feet Ken (God Arc): Hmm? Ice shard rupture from the ground but Ken manage to dodge it Ken (God Arc): Huh.... Chimera Cerberus: GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! Ken (God Arc): Maybe if I rip the Priviti Mata's head, this ice attack will gone.... Bunch of ice shards attack Ken from all direction but each of them was evaded The Aragami then charge up a ice shard Ken (God Arc): An openning!! Ken fly pass away the Aragami and the Priviti Mata's fall off Chimera Cerberus: GGGGGGGAAAAAAARRRRRRHHHHHHHHH!!! Lightning then spark everywhere near the Aragami Ken (God Arc): Angry huh? (That what you get for hurting Ken!) Chimera Cerberus: RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!! The Aragami do a backflip and start running away Ken (God Arc): Hey, come back here!! Ken chase the Aragami Grendel: Ken (God Arc): Huh? stopped Grendel: Ken (God Arc): Oh yeah! Grendel: Ken (God Arc): Got it! As when Ken start running back, he fall over Grendel: Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic